He Loves Me Not
by SkittySaysMeow
Summary: Ethan ran away from his hometown, Onett, after a bad response to him coming out. Now, two years later, he has returned- only this time, he's a new, better person, wiling to face anything that stands in his way.
1. Prologue

**HE LOVES ME NOT: PROLOGUE**

**Notes:**

**- I do **_**not **_**own Earthbound/Mother or the characters in it.**

**- I own my OC, Ethan.**

**- Any relation to real-life events are coincidental.**

**- Yaoi [boyxboy]. Don't like it? Fuck off. Simple enough, right? n_n**

* * *

><p>"I... Lucas, I-" I begin, but I'm cut off by my now-ex best friend.<p>

"Look," He snaps, tears building up in his beautiful, crystal-blue eyes. "Just leave me alone, alright? Not just for the day, either. Just... _go away!_"

I back away slowly, flinching at his harsh tone. I felt myself start to tear up, so I quickly turn around and sprint down the stairs so fast I feel like I might fall down them. _Oh God, oh God..._ I think to myself. _He hates me. Everyone will hate me. Oh God, oh God..._

"Ethan?" Lucas' mum, Hinawa, calls worriedly as I run through the kitchen. "What's wrong, darling? Has Lucas done something?"

_No, she won't understand. _"Oh, no, Hinawa. It... it was me that done something, really." I force a smile on to my tear-stained face. "Um... thanks for, you know... helping me out with stuff in the past, yeah?"

She gives me a concerned look. "Ethan, are you alright? You're speaking as though I'm never going to see you again!" _Oh, so kind, yet so irritatingly dense._

"You might not." She opens her mouth to speak, but I quickly dash off for the second time today, a sob tearing its way out of my throat.

I run. I run as fast as I can, four blocks down, and run inside of my house.

"Ethan." My mother sneers, and I look up at her weakly. _I'm not in the mood for this..._ "Stop being such a whiney little brat. Did you seriously think he'd accept you?" She snorts, and I run up the stairs, to my own room- almost as though repeating the incident in Lucas' house backwards.

I lock my bedroom door and face-plant onto my bed, sobbing quietly for what seemed like hours, but it could've been mere minutes.

I stand up slowly, wiping my eyes and feeling my face harden as I scavenge through my wardrobe for a suitcase or three, filling them up with clothes, photographs, objects with sentimental value and the like.

Ripping out a piece of paper from an old school book that was lying around, I quickly scribbled down a note saying that I was running away, not going into much detail. It's not like nobody would be able to figure it out... although, I did leave a special section for Lucas, and one for Leila, setting it down on my bed and opening the window, jumping out after dropping my suitcases out of it.

I walk away from my house, but I can't help but look back at it and stare at it for a few seconds. The place that I have lived all my life; the place with so many memories.

Drawing in a breath, I sprint away, not turning back until I'd left Onett, ready to start my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand there we go, a prologue.<strong>

**Yes, emotions will be a thing throughout the story. Yes, I know that Lucas lives in Tazmilly, but it's Onett in the story.**

**No, you are not supposed to know who Leila is.**

**Any other questions? Ask away, whether it be through review or PM n_n**

**Hopefully I'll update this more frequently than I've been doing with Normalize *awkward laugh*, so stay tuned for more, folks! n_n**

**'Till next time,**

**~ Skitt**


	2. Chapter 1

**HE LOVES ME NOT: CHAPTER 1**

**- This is a yaoi, as I have stated. If you're not into that, then you might as well leave.**

**- I don't own Earthbound/Mother or the characters in it; I do, however, own Ethan, who is my OC.**

**- Something important to note is that, while prices will occasionally be mentioned, money will NOT be a big deal in this. It'll be unrealistic in that sense; having Ethan, or anyone else, worry over bills, accommodation fees, etc. will be draining and boring. Nobody wants to read about that.**

**- Ethan might seem to be a bit... out of character, sometimes. Trust me, it won't be because of that; mood changes are things, and Ethan's moody as hell, as you'll come to notice.**

**- I somehow forgot that Lucas had a mum last chapter and called her Cassidy. I have since changed it to Hinawa.**

_Two years later..._

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home!" I say to myself with false enthusiasm lacing my tone, paired with sarcasm. "It doesn't look too bad, does it, Salsa?"<p>

I grin as I turn my head to Salsa, my trusty companion. Salsa is a monkey, but he's stuck with me through a lot. More than any person ever has, actually.

"It looks pretty nice." Salsa can't really speak English, but I've been able to speak to animals for years now. I don't know why, but nobody else I know can do it, to my knowledge, so nobody else would be able to understand what Salsa is saying. Interestingly enough, he can understand English, despite his inability to speak it.

"Well, I'll take you on a tour, I guess." I sigh. I'm really not looking forward to risking being seen by anyone I used to know before I bolted. "Let's just hope it hasn't changed all too much."

Interestingly enough, the town hadn't changed _at all_, except for maybe a few price raises at the Drug Store. It was all pretty much the same. Although, I did avoid a certain street; one that had the houses (or at least former houses) of my mother and Lucas' family.

"So, you like it?" I ask Salsa, and he nods with an adorable grin on his face. He's wanted to see Onett since I met him two years ago, so I can tell he's satisfied with me finally being able to fulfill his wish. Although, I can't help but mumble, "I used to like it a whole lot more, trust me. Kind of lost its appeal..."

Salsa suddenly starts jumping up and down, pointing at something. I turn my head to look, and I notice that we've stopped right by my old school, where I'll be transferring back to. Oh, joy!

"You won't be allowed in there, Salsa." He whines at my comment, giving me a sad look, which I return with a pitying one. "Sorry, bud. They've never allowed animals in there. Bloody hypochondriacs."

Salsa hangs his head down with a pout. Dammit. "Fine. I'll ask tomorrow if I can show you around." He lifts his head, grins and hugs my leg. I swear, he must have taken drama classes or something, the little faker... "For now, we just have to find the hotel we're staying at... I think it was over there."

Salsa follows me obediently as I venture towards the hotel, which is, conveniently enough, fairly close to the school. Only a couple blocks, actually. The only problem is that it's shockingly close to Lucas' house. _Sigh._

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist asks happily, and his voice suddenly sparks the reminder that everyone in Onett has a really interesting accent. And to think I spoke like that for the first 16 years of my life.

"Hi, I just need a room to stay in for a little while, until I get a house or something." I inform him with the most realistic smile I could manage. Easier said than done, because I'm not exactly ecstatic about being here.

"Of course. Here's the key to your room. May I ask for your name?" He asks.

"Ethan... Guyton." I lie. My name is Ethan, but if I reveal my surname, I'm sure he'd be able to link me back to my mother. She makes sure to know that she's well-known around Onett, the attention-seeking bitch.

"Alright. Your room is just over there, to the left. You're number 2." He explains, pointing a finger to a door, and I nod, going to walk towards the direction he signalled to. "Sorry, that'll be $60 a night. Per person, including your monkey."

I let out a low whistle. I would've sworn it was about $20 last time I was here... "Here's $240, for two nights. Come on, you expensive monkey, we might as well take a nap."

The trek to get back to Onett was incredibly draining, to say the least. But, we're here now.

There's no going back.

* * *

><p><strong>#MoreSuckyShortChapters<strong>

**I really wanted to get this up, because it's been like a month (and yet no Normalize update after 6 of 'em).**

**Sorry it sucks, but at least now you know the deal and stuff, and what Salsa's place in the story is, right? ...Right?**

**Next time I'll try to make it better, I promise! . I've had every form of writer's block (for all 5 stories that I'm writing) for _ages,_ it's really irritating.  
><strong>

**Anyway, if you liked it I'd love to hear your thoughts! Hell, even if you didn't like it, I still wouldn't mind XD (AKA PM me/Leave a review of what you think!) **

**Love you all,**

**Skitt**


End file.
